1. Field
The disclosure relates to a curved display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of display devices has steadily grown with recent developments in multimedia technology. As a result, a variety of display devices such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, an organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) display device, and the like have been developed and widely used.
Flat panel display (“FPD”) devices have been developed to replace cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display devices that are thick and consume a substantial amount of power. However, FPD devices, in which a display screen is flat, may cause deviations in the distance from the display screen to a viewing zone.
Recently, the demand for display devices capable of providing a three-dimensional (“3D”) effect and a sense of involvement for a viewer has increased.